A social networking website can maintain information on members, companies, organizations, employees, and employers. The social networking website may also include a directory of company profiles (e.g., company pages), which can include company information about a specific company.
In some instances, the social networking website can generate a company page for a company based on a request from an employee of a company to generate the company page. The company page can include company information about the company. The company information can include a headquarters location of the company, other office locations, a hierarchical structure of the company (such as identifying a subsidiary), and the like. Often, some useful company information may be missing or otherwise unavailable for companies without a company page.